Compromise: Mortal Kombat
by kadell
Summary: After Outworld merged with Edenia, the lives of all Edenians have changed. It is going to take many of them a while to adjust, but most have adjusted to their ways more quickly than others. (Completed April 4th, 2015).
1. Welcome to Outworld

**Welcome to Outworld**

_The Outworld you know of is a cruel and wicked place ruled by an emperor who became more ruthless than his former master. But the Outworld that I know is a place of solitude and friends of all kinds. Some will be true to you, and others will put on a fake smile. Could the Earthrealm really be a better place?_

Kitana was looking over her balcony, which gave her a full view of Outworld's small towns. It had been Fourteen Years since Edenia merged with Outworld. Everyday, the Sixteen Year old Kitana continues to reflect on the events of that faithful week all those years ago.

"Why do you always give those speeches every morning when you look outside your balcony?" Jade asked.

"Hm." Kitana smirked. "You wouldn't understand Jade. You weren't around." she whispered to herself."

Jade had just walked into Kitana's room. Every morning, she must accompany both Kitana and Tanya to make sure they start their schedules on time. They must wake up and meet in the dining room for breakfast. Jade escorts Kitana through the halls and into the Dining Room. As Kitana sits at the round table with other diplomats (which included Tanya, Tanya's father, the representative, and Shao Kahn) Jade offers to assist them with anything they desire.

"Jade, I think you're done here. I'm feeling excellent today, so I want you to take the day off. That's an order." Kahn decided. Jade was a bit contempt.

"I'll do as you ask, but Emperor please don't treat me better than the others just because I'm friends with Kitana." She requested.

"It's not just her; you're a friend to all of us. The reason I need you to take so many breaks is because you're too young to be overworked like the others. And you are the hardest working servant. I value that. Now GO!" Jade bows and leaves the room. As she closes the door, the diplomats start talking business.

"So, we have a crisis on our hands." The Ambassador started. "The Saurian race is still alive, the Shokan are still vulnerable to extinction, and we still need to win one more tournament to take Earthrealm. We need to choose our warriors carefully."

"I have a list of candidates who I think are worthy of the positions. Any suggestions?" Kahn asked.

"I would suggest Baraka. I mean, he is the best Tarkatan in Outworld." The Representative requested.

"Rain sounds like a good choice. I mean, he is courageous and he wants to join the Tournament anyway." The Ambassador requested.

"Ha, I think he's over his head. It's impossible for him to beat the forces of Earthrealm as young as he is." Tanya said with a snobby attitude. Kitana took advantage of her envy.

"Oooh? Are you jealous at the fact that Rain's able to travel there but not you?"

"As if! I'm just worried that we'd be sitting around bored for the next 500 years if he screws up." Tanya retorted.

"Tanya, please behave like a lady." The Ambassador whispered.

"Father you know it's true." Tanya shouted.

"Emperor, I think we should really keep them out of our meetings." The representative stated in frustration. Kitana gives her an evil glare, and she becomes startled. "Uh...never mind. Carry on."

"Anyways, I say we should call in the Shirai Ryu Clan. They have been rebuilding pretty rapidly lately. And one of their members seemed rather...interesting." Kitana stated.

"Then it's settled! You have the Shirai Ryu, the Lin Kuei agreed to help, and so did the Black Dragon and we have...Rain. Also, Reptile's our new champion." Tanya sarcastically stated.

"But that means we only have three Outworld participants, the rest are from Earthrealm." The Ambassador stated.

"Then send me! I really want to go! Why won't you let me join? I would've done it if we were back in Edenia!" Tanya shouted.

"I like your dedication, but Earthrealm is way too difficult for you. If you would've kept your standards lower when we conquered the other realm yesterday, you could have joined." Kahn responded. Tanya was infuriated.

"Listen Emperor…" Tanya began. However, she and the others were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a young teenager who walks into the diner. How she bypassed the guards, none of them knew. The young teenage girl was clad in purplish summer clothing.

"Look here Outworld Scum! I demand that you release my realm this instant!" she shouted.

"Who are you?" asked the representative.

"Young girl, do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" Shao Kahn asked while keeping his cool. "Your realm has just lost the most important tournament of their life to my weaker warriors, the Locust clan. Do you really believe you can make a difference by challenging me?"

"That's right! I know about those thugs and I attacked them and won. I'm pretty sure I can handle you too!" the young girl shouted.

"You probably just threw a pebble at them and ran." Kitana snickered.

"NOT TRUE!" the girl shouted even louder. "I struck one of the guys with my bare hand and escaped the scene."

_"Really? She calls running away 'escaping the scene?"_ Kitana thought to herself. Jade ran into the diner with her mystical Bo staff and her battle attire.

"Shao Kahn, forgive me for allowing her to intrude. I prepared myself as fast as I could." Jade said as she focused solely on the girl.

"Let me fight someone; anyone you want to send my way! If I win, I want you to let my people go!" the girl demanded.

"No one is going to risk our vic—"

"I accept your challenge!" Tanya shouted. Everyone looked at her in horror. They know that accepting the challenge meant that the battle is set in place under the Elder Lords' decree.

"You idiot!" Shao Kahn shouted at Tanya. He sighed as he realized that it was too late to complain. "Fine…young girl, what is your name?" Shao Kahn asked.

"My name is Li Mei! My father is from Outworld and my mother was from my realm. I don't like the fact that you enslaved them, so I'm going to make you end their suffering one way or another." Li Mei said.

"Then you're going to die like the rest of your people." Tanya began to summon up a powerful fire spell and prepared to attack Li Mei. However, she gets blindsided by Kitana who throws her bladed fans at Tanya and pins her to the nearby wall by her clothing.

"I'm not going to let YOU be the reason Outworld's victory is jeopardized." Kitana stated calmly.

"Hey, let me down!" Tanya's voice fell on deaf ears. Jade readied her staff as she prepared to face Li Mei.

"Stand down, Jade. I think we can be rational about this." Kitana stated.

"What do you mean rational, princess?" Li Mei asked.

"Trust me, Li Mei; I know exactly how you feel. However, we need those people to help us build more towns in Outworld. If you don't mind, maybe we can find remnants from another realm to help you all with the process. If we can do that, your people can have less of a burden." Kitana explained.

"Why would I want you to put someone else in our misery?" Li Mei asked.

"Think about it like this…they aren't your people." Kitana answered. Li Mei disliked her response.

"I refuse to live a life as a servant." Li Mei stated. Jade's facial expression changed.

"You don't have to. You said you're a half-breed Outworld descendant; therefore you're automatically a free citizen. We can make this happen with your people, but they need a place to live first, which is the reason they need to finish building the already half completed houses. Afterwards, they'd be considered working citizens. If you agree to those terms and cancel the challenge, I can assure you that your people won't get mistreated." Kitana requested. Shao Kahn and the other board members were quite impressed. Li Mei was not.

"I'd rather us be separated." Li Mei responded. She ran towards Kitana prepared to ultimately attack her. Jade snapped back into reality and prepared to pull out her tri-boomerang. However, when Li Mei came close to Kitana, she gets tricked by Kitana's fake out kick. When she rises back up from the ground and attempts to go back to Kitana, she gets struck by Kitana's pretty kick. This time, she stays down.

"I win." Kitana stated.

"What are you waiting for Kitana? FINISH HER!" the representative shouted. She stood up from his chair due to her excitement. Kitana looked at her then returned her attention to Li Mei, who realizes she was knocked out.

"Sure thing, representative." Kitana responds. She commands her bladed fans back to her hands and raised them in the air. Li Mei looked as if she was about to piss her pants as she prepared for the worst. Kitana hopped in the air and tossed them in the representative's direction. Once they reach the sides of her head, Kitana teleports behind her with both fans in her hands.

"You're fired." Kitana whispered in her ear. She then decapitates the representative's head with her fan, ultimately killing her. Li Mei looked on in horror. Kitana grabs a nearby rag and cleans her fans. "I think we're done here. The next time you see your father, tell him we have a new position open." Kitana stated.

"Not trying to be…aggressive, but are we allowed to…adjourn?" The Ambassador asked. Kitana looked his way and he seemed to jump a bit. Kitana chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you. I say we should." Kitana said. Shao Kahn agreed.

"We shall adjourn this meeting. The next meeting will be five days from now." Shao Kahn said. Everyone left the diner passing by Li Mei with envy in their eyes. Kitana, Li Mei, and Kahn were the only people left in the diner. Kitana walks by Li Mei and offers her a hand. Although she was reluctant at first, Li Mei accepted her hand and rose from the ground.

"I'm sorry to say, but the deal is off now." Kitana stated regretfully. Li Mei nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say it." Shao Kahn randomly spouted.

"Kitana Wins. FATALITY!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Preview of Ch 2: Sins of Our Mothers…**

"_Well, well. If it isn't Tanya. How's it been? We haven't talked like this for years." Rain commented._

"_You know I despise you Rain. Why are you here?" Tanya asked with envy._

"_I thought you were up to no good. Any problems?" Rain asked._

"_I see one that needs solving!" Tanya shot back. Tanya prepares to fight Rain. He hops off of the Fountain and gets into his fighting stance._

"_I see you dying in this fight. With the slash of my sword, you can easily die." Rain taunted._

"_Try Me!" Tanya isn't a skilled fighter. She's never been in real Kombat, or at least not in life or death Kombat. She trained herself in hand to hand Kombat for years, but she never put in the type of skill that Rain was used to. "Don't think that just because I'm young that I can't kill you."_


	2. Sins of Our Mothers

**Sins of Our Mothers**

_Life is not about living how you want, but it's about growing into the best person you want to be. Anyone who values their life will do whatever is necessary to get whatever they want out of life, even if it means betraying those who are close to you._

Kitana walks out of the door and Shao Kahn keeps a frown on his face. Outside the dining hall, Kitana spots a depressed looking Tanya. She spots Kitana and invites her to her room. As they both enter, Tanya hops on her bed, while Kitana decides to stand.

"Finally, I get to come back to my bed."

"You're lazy, Tanya." Kitana stated dryly.

"Soooo!" Tanya shouted. "This diplomatic stuff is just too complicated for my mind. I need a rest from it all."

"Denied. And that's an order." Kitana stated in a serious voice.

"Fine." Tanya agreed. Anyways, what did you discuss with Shao?"

"That's Emperor to you. You really need to start acting more respectful." Kitana said as she stuck her nose into the air.

"He must have given you the same talk huh?" Tanya asked slyly with a devious grin on her face.

"...Yes." Tanya chuckles at Kitana's misery as Kitana looked to the ground.

"Forget them. We'll live the way we want. Why don't we runaway happily and..."

"GROW UP!" Kitana snapped. She was angered by Tanya's words. Tanya looked a bit spooked at first, but then she looked at Kitana angrily. "It's true, I do have a bit of a childish nature at times, but you're just pushing it every single hour! At every meeting we've had, you were never serious! The things we discuss are very important and can have a great impact on our realm! Our realm made the mistake of not doing a tournament against Shao Kahn, and the price we paid was the loss of not just millions of people, but also the lives of the King and Queen!"

"You mean the loss of you mother and father?! Tell me! Do the lives of the other civilians affect you at all, or is it that you hate the fact that your parents weren't spared?" Tanya asked in a serious tone.

"And what about your mother, huh? Where's that dead beat drag queen? Just like me, you're probably wondering what happened to her after she dropped you at your father's house after your birth." Kitana mocked.

"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT SO CASUALLY!" Tanya's voice changes to that of a mature, grown woman.

"DON'T SPEAK OF ANYTHING AT ALL!" Kitana shot back. "It was your mother that caused confusion to the world. She was the one who forced Kahn's hand. We loss so…many people because of her. She killed my mother. If you want to know why I envy you so much that is the reason why." Tanya falls to her knees, feeling the pain and suffering from learning the truth about her mother. Kitana simply smiles. "Dismissed, Outcast." As Kitana walks out of the room, Tanya begins to regain control and cries. Jade overheard the entire conversation outside, but decided to do nothing.

* * *

Four days have passed since that day. Kitana was sick with the fever. She wasn't allowed any visitors, and 4 shadow priests guarded her room. Tanya had to attend the morning meeting, though it was going to be short. When she arrived, she folded her arms on the table and laid her head in between them. Jade enters the dining room with a tray and five cups of Edenian tea. The politicians are delighted and she serves each one. She serves Shao Kahn first and notices that Kitana is missing.

"I thought Kitana would be joining you all today." Jade remarked.

"She has the fever, so we sent her into a secured medical room. She's not allowed to have any visitors today." Shao Kahn explained.

"I see." Kahn gives her a look. She knows that's the look of him saying 'sit with us and have her cup.' She continues to serve everyone and takes a seat with the last cup in her hand. Tanya gives Jade a look of Jealousy, which Jade is too busy to notice. Feeling irritated, Tanya politely pushes her tea cup away and prepares to leave the room.

"Tanya!" Shao Kahn called swiftly.

"I'm done for the day, please excuse me." Tanya stated dryly.

"I need your report to close of this meeting and all future meetings that are scheduled to occur before the next tournament." Shao Kahn explained.

"I said I'm done, emperor! There was no one who discussed joining the tournament with me! Alright?!" Tanya snapped. She then realized who she was talking to and returned to her saddened state. "My apologies emperor, I just…I'm not feeling so well." Tanya walks out of the room quietly. Shao Kahn frowns.

"Jade!" Shao Kahn called. "You two will be hosting a special mission in 6 days. Maybe it'll let her feel better than before. But if she gets out of hand, don't hesitate to put her in her place. Yes she's royalty, but she's not allowed to destroy anything that belongs to me."

"What kind of mission?" The Ambassador asked.

"A pre-tournament. For tryouts." Shao Kahn responded.

Outside of the castle, Tanya travels to a nearby fountain. She stares at it with a frown on her face. She remembers the night she and Kitana had the argument. Clutching her fist, she begins to feel hatred towards her.

"She may be Shao Kahn's daughter and the princess of Outworld, but that doesn't get her the right...tsk." Tanya looks away from the fountain and views the top of the castle where Kitana would stand. "If only-"

"-you could use Sorcery?" Tanya is shocked by the voice. She does not recognize it at all, and no one was around.

"H-how did you know? Who are you?" Tanya asked. She was a bit terrified.

"Your thoughts. Your mind. You could even say I'm you!" The voice responded.

"Hey, I don't have a man's voice. Shao Kahn, if you think this is a joke..."

"You threatened Kitana's life. Would Shao Kahn really let you live after saying that?"

"Enough games; show yourself!" Tanya replied angrily.

"I cannot!" the voice shouted.

"And why is that? Do you fear me?" she boasted.

"It's not that...someone is watching." Tanya becomes confused as the presence of the voice disappears. She looks back at the fountain, only to realize that Rain overheard the entire conversation, excluding the voice. He was standing silently at the top of the fountain.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tanya. How's it been? We haven't talked like this for years." Rain commented.

"You know I despise you Rain. Why are you here?" Tanya asked with envy.

"I thought you were up to no good. Any problems?" Rain asked.

"I see one that needs solving!" Tanya shot back. Tanya prepares to fight Rain. He hops off of the Fountain and gets into his fighting stance.

"I see you dying in this fight. With the slash of my sword, you can easily die." Rain taunted.

"Try Me!" Tanya isn't a skilled fighter. She's never been in real Kombat, or at least not in life or death Kombat. She trained herself in hand to hand Kombat for years, but she never put in the type of skill that Rain was used to. "Don't think that just because I'm young that I can't kill you."

"Sorry, but I think you should have started with an attack, this isn't verbal Kombat." Rain runs toward Tanya at an incredible speed. When she is in range, he attempts to slash her with his katana. As soon as the sword makes contact with her clothing, she completely dodges the attack and back-hand slaps Rain in his face. "Impossible! How did you do that?"

"Observe!" Tanya quickly uses a backflips kick and strikes Rain in the chin, causing him to stumble a bit. As he regains his stature, Tanya begins to dash towards him and strikes him with a forward punch. However, Rain blocks her punch with one of his hands. As he swings his sword with his other hand, she quick grabs that hand and struggles to keep it away from her.

"You're actually pretty good. Where do you get such speed?" Rain asked with a murderous smile on his face.

"What speed? You're simply just moving too slow." Tanya responded in a serious tone.

"Taunting me won't help." Rain stated as he struggle to kill Tanya.

"It's not a taunt. It's the truth, how fast do you believe you're running and attacking. Each time you strike-" At that moment, Tanya becomes shocked. She realizes something isn't right about the fight. She knows that Rain is way more powerful than she is, but for some reason, it feels like he's going too easy on her. "I see now. So that's the trick."

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know why you're moving so slow now. My wish came true. It was this easy the whole time." Tanya releases Rain's hand and back flips away from him. "I've learned the secret to sorcery. It's simple. I just had to believe and put my heart into it."

"Sorcery? Ha. You're no sorcerer." Rain responded.

"Then how about I shoot you with fire balls that burn hotter than the sun?" As Tanya attempts to believe that she can shoot an even deadlier version of fire balls from her hands, she becomes slightly sick and begins to cough.

"Fire balls? More like hair balls." Rain mocked.

"Wait. *Cough* what happen? I said fire not sickness." Tanya said to herself.

"Did you believe Kitana made you sick?" Rain continued to make some more.

"Shut up! It's just that it's a bit cold out here...that's all!" she falsely claimed.

"Well, the game's over." Rain decided as her pulled out his second Katana. "It's time for you to die." Rain summons the water from the fountain and fuses it with his Katana swords to create 2 extended water blades that could reach up to 20 yards. Tanya has become terrified.

"Oh no...It's over for me." As Rain swings both swords toward Tanya, she closes her eyes and begins to silently call Jade's name. Suddenly, everything stops. Tanya opens her eyes and realizes that Rain's water blades have dispersed. Tanya becomes confused.

"Was that really necessary, Jade?" Rain asked. Tanya looks behind herself and spots Jade preparing to guard Tanya from the water blade on the right.

"Shao Kahn sent me to come after her for a talk. I couldn't just watch you kill her." Jade responded.

"So you were going to guard the first blade and allow her to dodge the second one, but in return, you'd be sacrificing yourself." Rain explained. Tanya looks at Rain and looks back at Jade. Jade simply smiles.

"If it means that she lives, I'm all for it. If it means we die together, then so be it."

"Tsk." Rain sheathes both of his blades. "I'm out." He decides to walk away from the area and continue with his day. Tanya looks at the ground, falls to her knees, and begins to silently cry. She repeatedly bangs on the ground.

"Why?! Why?! I almost did it! I almost killed him! He was almost done for. Why couldn't I do it?" Tanya mourned.

"At least you still have your health right? Ha...heh...um..." Jade looked at the ground as she saw it was too soon.

"I had to rely on you! You almost died because of me! I should be ashamed of myself! I wish I was stronger! If only I could-" Tanya finally stopped beating the ground.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. Go to your public quarters and rest. Shao Kahn has a special…engagement for us in 6 days." Jade stated.

* * *

Hours later in her Public quarters, Tanya rests on her bed thinking about her morning so far. She looks under her pillow and finds an invitation letter. It's an invitation to the Netherealm. She is surprised by the location. She knows about the Netherealm and that the only way of travel there is through death. She turns the card on the opposite side and spots an unfamiliar symbol with the words "Portal" on it.

"Portal? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the only way to enter there alive is through a portal." The voice from before arrives. However, it isn't distorted like before. Tanya hops out of her bed as she spots 3 figures inside her quarters.

"What is...who are you?" she asked in fear.

The 3 figures were revealed to be Quan Chi, Ashrah, and Shinnok.

"You wanted to know sorcery, correct? We are your mentors." Quan Chi replied as he performed his evil laugh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Preview of Ch 3: Spirit of Youth…**

_As she made it 5 miles outside of the village, she falls to her knees, exhausted by what happened. She was approached by a winged figure that was passing through in the sky. It was Nitara._

"_If you're here to kill me, you're out of luck." Li Mei stated._

"_I'll pass. I just finished my meal 10 minutes ago." Nitara stated. She licked her lips remembering the taste of her last victim's blood._

"_Then you can keep moving. I'm trying to find a portal to escape this realm." Li Mei responded._

"_All of the portals are guarded by packs Tarkatans. Plus Goro and Kintaro are guarding those portals as well. You know you can't defeat them alone." Nitara explained as she folded her arms._

"_I'll take that chance. There's nothing else I can do. I can't save my realm, so I'll just find some way to save my people." Li Mei confirmed as she stood back on her feet. Nitara closed her eyes._

"_There is…one way you can separate your realm from Outworld." Nitara stated._

"_What do you mean?" Li Mei asked curiously. Nitara grinned._


	3. Spirit of Youth

**Spirit of Youth**

_Outworld. What a sick and disgusting place. I've only been here for 4 days and I'm already done with this place. I don't know who else to turn to or what I need to do, but one thing is for certain: I want my home back._

Li Mei is standing Outside of her new home. Though it was very rich looking, she still disliked it. No one can really argue that her realm's current residence is the flashiest of all of Outworld's neighborhoods. However, they've been having an influx of crime for the past 4 days. It's all came from the last remnants of the Locust Klan.

"This isn't what I wanted." Li Mei interrupted. Li Mei spots the Locust members attacking a merchant and stealing his money. "Why don't you guys just leave us people alone? We've done nothing to you." Li Mei stated.

"Oh really?" One of the assassin's commented as he looked at Li Mei. "Last time we came through, I remember a young girl clad in purple who threw a rock at my partner's head." Li Mei looked slightly terrified. Both of the assassins pulled out their daggers as they focused on Li Mei.

"I…no. If you're looking for a fight, you've got one." Li Mei taunted as she got into an offensive stance. The assassin's looked at each other and brought their focus back on Li Mei.

"We'll make your death quick!" They both shout. One of the assassins gets into a defensive stance as the other runs towards Li Mei with his dagger trained on her. She starts to freeze up, but then she remembers a technique that she learned from Kitana. When the assassin came close to Li Mei, he gets tricked by Li Mei's fake out kick. The other assassin throws his dagger at Li Mei, whom barely dodged the dagger. The assassin on the ground rises up and attempts to slash Li Mei. She counters his attack with a pretty kick which causes him to stumble near the edge of the nearby cliff.

"Architect Spell #14: Alehee!" Li Mei creates a magic energy ball and blasts it towards the Locust assassin. The impact causes the Locust Klan Assassin to be forced off of a nearby cliff. The other Assassin is still stunned by what's happened as Li Mei sends another magic energy ball to send him off of the edge as well. However, he easily dodges the attack.

"You foolish little girl." The assassin blurted out as he removed his veil. His human face became more reptilian than before. Usually, this would only occur when they are far away from their home for a long period of time. Maybe exposure accelerates the process.

"Ugh, so that what you people look like without that mask." Li Mei commented.

"It's what we look like when we prepare for our next meal." The assassin responded as he used an acid spit. Li Mei barely dodges it, but some of the acid touched her shoulder and cause her some pain. She grabbed her shoulder. As she looked back in his direction, she noticed he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Li Mei asked.

"The…the lizard used some kind of cloaking." Someone in the crowd mentioned.

"So he's invisible?" Li Mei responded rhetorically. She watched her surrounding hoping to find him before he attacks her. Her heart rate sped up faster than she's ever experienced in her life. She expected him to attack from behind. However, he uncloaked and appeared directly in front of her with a katana in hand.

"I got you!" The assassin shouted as he prepared to slash Li Mei. However, he suddenly has his skull cracked by a long stick. The impact of the attack knocks the locust member out. Li Mei is shocked and looked around to find out what happened. Behind the Saurian was a fat drunk named Bo Rai Cho. He seemingly struck the assassin he harmed Li Mei.

"You're a bit young to be handling these guys alone. Shouldn't you have just left them to the authorities?" Bo Rai Cho questioned. Even though he seemed sober during the strike, she could tell he was definitely drunk the entire time.

"Aren't you a bit drunk to be handling a guy like him?" Li Mei responded. Bo Rai Cho completely ignores her words as he chugged his alcohol.

"I heard that you wanted to have your realm freed. I *hiccup* I know exactly how you can save your realm." Bo Rai Cho commented. "However, if you want my help you'll have to get something for me. It's the only way I can train you for the next Earthrealm tournament." Li Mei looked at him in disgust. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Like I'll believe a drunk like you; I'll find my own way." Li Mei responded as she left the area.

"I live in a hut 15 miles from here. Find me when you want that offer." Bo Rai Cho stated as he stumbled away.

* * *

As she made it 5 miles outside of the village, she falls to her knees, exhausted by what happened. She was approached by a winged figure that was passing through in the sky. It was Nitara.

"If you're here to kill me, you're out of luck." Li Mei stated.

"I'll pass. I just finished my meal 10 minutes ago." Nitara stated. She licked her lips remembering the taste of her last victim's blood.

"Then you can keep moving. I'm trying to find a portal to escape this realm." Li Mei responded.

"All of the portals are guarded by packs Tarkatans. Plus Goro and Kintaro are guarding those portals as well. You know you can't defeat them alone." Nitara explained as she folded her arms.

"I'll take that chance. There's nothing else I can do. I can't save my realm, so I'll just find some way to save my people." Li Mei confirmed as she stood back on her feet. Nitara closed her eyes.

"There is…one way you can separate your realm from Outworld." Nitara stated.

"What do you mean?" Li Mei asked curiously. Nitara grinned.

"There is a secret orb hidden in this realm that can separate a realm from—"

"I'm already dealing with a lot on my plate, yet you want me to take a chance. You people are vile and disgusting. I'm not up for diplomacy. So don't take it the wrong way when I say that I don't trust anyone from this realm." Li Mei turned her back to Nitara, whom was disgusted by Li Mei's response. She began to fly away slowly.

"No matter, there are others that I can receive help from. Make sure we NEVER CROSS PATHS AGAIN!" Nitara responded angrily. Li Mei wasn't fazed at the least she knew that Nitara wasn't trustworthy.

"Only one realm, huh? That smells like a betrayal to me." Li Mei thought to herself.

* * *

After tirelessly trying to figure out an alternative for separating her realm from Outworld, Li Mei decided to do the one thing she knew she'd regret. Due to the fact that Bo Rai Cho not only saved her life, but he was also more human and less aggressive when she denied his advice. She travel far and arrived at Bo Rai Cho's hut. He was sitting outside of his home. Li Mei approached him.

"So, you've decided to take up my offer." Bo Rai Cho claimed. "You've made the right choice, yet a dangerous one."

"You don't seem very dangerous to me." Li Mei responded. "You're not like that Vampire, Nitara."

"Nitara is deceitful. However, she was not always like this. Neither was Kitana and the Edenians nor Reptile. The Locust Klan members were real assassins before they become petty thieves. They are already too far gone, but you still have a chance to change everything." Bo Rai Cho explained.

"Exactly what do you need me to do?" Li Mei asked. She took him seriously as she awaited his response.

"There is a secret vile in Outworld that could become a major problem if someone drinks from it. Retrieve the sacred vile from the hidden cave that lies between the palace and the portal to Earthrealm."

"Alright, I'm on it." Li Mei Responded as she began to head off. She suddenly stops and looks back at Bo Rai Cho. "Thanks…for early." She then continued to leave the area. Li Mei finally arrived at the location of the hidden cave. It was full of ice and had many lights around the inside. She saw the vile inside the cavern, but the vile was empty. Someone most likely used the liquid that was inside.

"Are you serious? That fat drunk sent me to an empty cave with an empty vile? I can't believe I actually trusted him. That's what I get for dealing with an Outworlder." Li Mei stated as she looked down in anger. She grabs the empty vile and destroys it by through it outside the Cave's entrance. In the process, she spots a mysterious and sleek figure standing at the entrance.

"It's so nice to meet you. How are you enjoying your stay here in Outworld?" the female figure asked. He voice sounded more like a childish for an adult. She has a very similar shape to…

"You're that princess Kitana aren't you?" Li Mei asked rhetorically. The woman looked exactly like Kitana dressed in pink attire, but it wasn't her. It was actually her cloned sister, Mileena.

"Let's play a game. Whoever draws the most blood wins." The Mileena stated. She pulled out her two Sais and pointed them directly at Li Mei. "By the way, I'm not Kitana."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Preview of Ch 4: The Final Match…**

"_You dare make demands to the future empress of Outworld?" Mileena questioned. She began to power her Sai's with pink energy. "Let the games begin!" Mileena throws her Sais one by one at Li Mei. She easily dodges the attacks, but becomes distracted as Mileena rolls under her, cause her to flip over and crash into the ground. Mileena is able to quickly catch her Sais and attempts to land on top of Li Mei's head. However, Li Mei quickly dodges her attack and begins to point her hand towards Mileena._

_"Alehee!" Li Mei fires a magical blast at Mileena. Mileena powers one of her Sais and uses it to deflect her attack to the back of the cave._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Li Mei stated unconsciously. She hops up and attempts to run. Suddenly, Mileena uses a teleport kick in front of Li Mei. She quickly dodged Mileena's attack. She turns her head towards Mileena as she spots her incoming attack. She raises her arms up in a defensive position. _

_"Looks like I'm drawing the first blood." Mileena slashes Li Mei with her Sai._


	4. The Final Match

**The Final Match**

"Listen princess, I've seen what you done to…did you just say you're not Kitana?" Li Mei asked.

"I'm her…sister. It's my duty to uphold Outworld's laws. Someday, I'm going to inherit Shao Kahn's, and I need the experience." Mileena explains.

"I just want to go home. Nothing more. Please move aside." Li Mei requested.

"You dare make demands to the future empress of Outworld?" Mileena questioned. She began to power her Sai's with pink energy. "Let the games begin!" Mileena throws her Sais one by one at Li Mei. She easily dodges the attacks, but becomes distracted as Mileena rolls under her, cause her to flip over and crash into the ground. Mileena is able to quickly catch her Sais and attempts to land on top of Li Mei's head. However, Li Mei quickly dodges her attack and begins to point her hand towards Mileena.

"Alehee!" Li Mei fires a magical blast at Mileena. Mileena powers one of her Sais and uses it to deflect her attack to the back of the cave.

"You've got to be kidding me." Li Mei stated unconsciously. She hops up and attempts to run. Suddenly, Mileena uses a teleport kick in front of Li Mei. She quickly dodged Mileena's attack. She turns her head towards Mileena as she spots her incoming attack. She raises her arms up in a defensive position.

"Looks like I'm drawing the first blood." Mileena slashes Li Mei with her Sai. Li Mei's arms leaked blood as she fell to the ground. Mileena powers one of her Sais against and directs it at Li Mei. She prepares to finish her. However, she is interrupted by the presence of Raskal, who appeared behind where Li Mei lied.

"Left is Right and Right is Left. Redefine that rules of which foot takes step. Down is up and up is down. May your movements be switched around. Trotsid Veren!" Placing his hands together, Raskal forms a spell that causes both Li Mei and Mileena's eyesight and movements to become mix-matched.

"What sorcery is this?" Mileena asked in frustration. She attempted to move, but she continued to stumble over her footsteps.

"You put the spell on me too you idiot." Li Mei yelled.

"Maybe if you heard my chant before it happened, you would know how to control it." Raskal commented.

"No matter, just do everything in reverse." Mileena stated. She regained control of her movements.

"She's sure figured it out quickly." Li Mei sarcastically remarked.

"Then learn fast because this next spell I'm going to use will render both me and her helpless." Raskal suggested. He pointed his finger at Mileena as she runs in his direction. "If she may learn by smarts or luck, mix-match her nerves as a crutch. Rakeer!" Mileena and Raskal fall to their knees alongside each other as all of their movements are randomly distorted.

"Are you alright?!" Li Mei yelled.

"What are you doing? Finish her before she relearns her movements." Raskal yelled back.

"You won't get away with this." Mileena states angrily. She begins to reach towards Raskal as she learns how to use her right hand. Raskal, already knowing a bit of his arm movements, grabs Mileena's hand.

"Refi Malp!" Raskal's palm turns flaming red as it burns Mileena's hand. She screams in pain as she quickly moves her hand away from Raskal. Li Mei picks up one of Mileena's Sais. She begins to slowly walk towards her as she prepares to end the battle. Mileena looked up to her with envy.

"I guess I won't be winning this game." Mileena stated. Li Mei seemed to feel both anger and pity towards Mileena. She slashed across Mileena's face as Raskal ends his spell. Mileena grabs ahold of her face as her mask falls off. A small amount of blood is seen falling from her face.

"You should've stabbed her forehead." Raskal stated. Li Mei ignores him and takes Mileena's other Sai as she walks pass the entrance. She comes near the edge of the cliff and tosses the Sais into the depths below. Both Mileena and Raskal reached towards Li Mei in confusion. Li Mei returns to their position.

"I gave you a chance…one chance." Li Mei stated. Mileena stood up. She covered her Tarkatan teeth with one hand and held her mask with the other. She turned away and escaped into the shadows. Li Mei became relieved.

"There will be consequences for allowing that woman to live." Raskal stated as he rose from the ground. He seemed to accept what had happened.

"Did Bo Rai Cho send you?" Li Mei asked.

"I was just passing by. I heard the commotion and arrived at the scene. You were actually my intended target until I mistakenly attacked Kit- I mean the imposter." Raskal explained.

"She called herself Mileena." Li Mei confirmed.

"We all have nicknames; she won't get special treatment from me." Raskal stated. "Anyways, will you be alright by yourself or do you want me to escort you to Bo Rai Cho's house?"

"I still hate you Outworld residents. Even though you weren't born here, you're pretty much too far gone." Li Mei stated. "However, I think I'll take my chances." Li Mei walked behind Raskal. "Lead the way Edenian." Li Mei commanded. Raskal smiled as the both left the cave. While they were outside of the case, a corpse dropped directly in front of them. Li Mei examines it closely and realizes that it was the Locust assassin from before. His body had multiple bite marks that matched the teeth size of a Tarkatan.

"Did she...?" Raskal began. Li Mei was slightly disgusted, but also happy.

"I guess it was just her way of saying thank you." Li Mei stated.

"Seems you've gotten use to the ways of this realm." Raskal stated as he looked away from the corpse. They continued their walk to Bo Rai Cho's house.

"I'm just glad to know not everyone in Outworld is as bad as they seem."

***Near Shao Kahn's castle***

Mileena stands on the outskirts of Shao Kahn's castle. She spots Reiko sneaking into Shao Kahn's dressing room. Rain is walking away from the castle's water fountain while Jade is comforting Tanya. Shang Tsung and Tesla are seen walking into an underground lair. Soon, one figure captures Mileena's attention. Kitana is seen stepping outside of her balcony as four Shadow Priest follow behind her. Mileena smiles at the sight of Kitana.

"Sister…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Preview of Ch 5: End Game…**

"_Request denied." Fang responded._

"_Then it's going to be your problem, not mine." Tesla commented._

"_Deal!"_

"_However, you are not allowed to fight in this upcoming battle. This is non-negotiable." Tesla commanded._

"_We already have a 3-man team near your area. They're going to help you." Fang stated. The British and Russia soldier decide to leave the scene and return to their bases._

"_The soldiers here have agreed to cease they're interference here. You will do the same."_

"_You don't have that kind of power." Fang stated._


	5. End Game

**End Game**

***12 Years ago...***

_Who is the real enemy? Is it the one who fights to take your home, or the one who refuses to help? Is it the one who kills you in war, or the one who kills you in self-defense? Is it the one who steals your soul to keep it away from the Netherealm, or the one who defends your corrupt soul as it is transferred to the Netherealm? No one is truly evil, but everyone's actions will harm someone else._

Tesla is seen meditating in an underground lair in Outworld. A large red aura is formed around her body as she prepares her chant.

"Veom Teim Dorfraw!"

A large alchemy circle forms around Outworld. After about 30 seconds, the spell ended. Previously, Outworld's calendar was set in the year 0 AE (after Edenia). However, it is now set to 100 AE. She created a spell that jumps time forward by 100 years. However, the spell only works once per year. This is the same exact spell that was used used to defeat the Great Kung Lao. However, Outworld didn't anticipate being defeated and betrayed during their fourth Tournament against Earthrealm. Now that they've improved their system, they plan to use the spell to reach the final eight consecutive victories.

* * *

***Present Day***

Somewhere in the US Special Forces military base, there is an investigation going on. Sonya and 2 other agents were sent to the European-Asian border where there is a small armada of Russian and British soldiers in the area. They spot a mysterious woman whom they believe to be part of the Korean Armed Forces. It turned out to be Tesla, who was impersonating her sister Ashrah.

"So the Russians and Brits are about to start a war because of a skimpily clad female from Asian? What kind of excuse is that?" Sonya asked.

"They determined that she may be responsible for that massacre in Japan." Fang responded.

"With what army?" Sonya asked.

"You remember how that "Blood Mage" caused you trouble a few months back? What if this situation was the same?" Fang asked.

"Impossible. Unless...no it can't be. The description of the woman is completely different from the blood Mage." Sonya responded.

"Are there any others?"

"We'll know once she crosses that border." Sonya replied. As Tesla comes closer to crossing the border, the Russians and British begin to draw out their weapons. They didn't bother speaking to her or warning her. Finally, she crossed the border.

"..." She continues to walk pass the border. Each soldier she comes across salutes her.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Sonya asked.

"What's going on over there?" Fang radioed.

"Well sir, she actually has clearance to enter the country." The British soldier replied.

"From who?"

"The leaders of the United Nations." The Russian soldier responded.

"If this is an American, I suggest that you stay out of foreign affairs immediately. I can handle it from here." Tesla shouted. Tesla took one of the British soldier's communicators. Fang is slightly angered.

"Why would you say something like that?!" Fang asked.

"I mean no ill will, but if you send any of your soldiers overseas, you'll regret it later." Tesla suggested.

"We have an important fight on our hands in-"

"I already know, but that event will spark a major catastrophe in the future." Tesla interrupted.

"Request denied." Fang responded.

"Then it's going to be your problem, not mine." Tesla commented.

"Deal!"

"However, you are not allowed to fight in this upcoming battle. This is non-negotiable." Tesla commanded.

"We already have a 3-man team near your area. They're going to help you." Fang stated. The British and Russia soldier decide to leave the scene and return to their bases.

"The soldiers here have agreed to cease they're interference here. You will do the same."

"You don't have that kind of power." Fang stated.

"Again, if they die, that's your problem. If I kill them..." Tesla creates a small ball of light and looks towards Sonya's direction. She shows her devious smile.

"We've been compromised! MOVE!" Sonya shouted.

"What is she doing?! Sonya!" Fang shouted over the radio.

"That's your problem!" Tesla pulls her hand back as if she were pitching a baseball. As she begins to throw it, a mysterious figure grabs her wrist from behind. Sonya and her two men suddenly got knocked unconscious by unknown means. As her ball of light disperses, Tesla turns her head to see the identity of the figure. It turned out to be Tesla, dressed in her Lin Kuei attire. Shelia was angry yet calm. Tesla is somewhat startled.

"...it's you...from before." Tesla said in awe. Frost stays silent as she closes her eyes slowly, only to open them up fast.

"We need to talk. I'll just visit you inside the Thought Room." Shelia stated.

"What are you ta-" Before Tesla was able to finish her sentence, she blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she notices that she was in a dark yellow room filled with rifts of previous memories from Tesla's mind.

"What sorcery is this?" Tesla asked.

"This is my Thought Room." Shelia answered. As Tesla looks at Shelia, she begins to notice some changes. Her voice was a lot more scratchy and childish. Her eyes were like that of a Tarkatan. Her attire was all black, but it was the exact same attire.

"So the leader of the demon clan actually possesses a real demon." Tesla pondered.

"I'm not a demon. I'm a human. Or at least I am now. Or am I?" The possessed Shelia pondered as well.

"So you took full control of her?" Tesla asked.

"Nah. When we killed Darrius, I merged with his "Inner Self" and became somewhat connected with Shelia. She controls me to her bidding, which sucks. What in the world can't she understand? Girls just wanna have fun."

"Did you just...nevermind, forget I asked. Just seek what you want." Tesla responded.

"Yes. Now it's time for the fun part. I'll let you two talk to each other for a while. I'll be sitting here. Just waiting."

"Good girl. We'll start with the first time I reached the 3rd plane of the Netherealm." Tesla stated as she continued to pose as her sister Ashrah.

* * *

***6 Months before the first Shirai Ryu destruction***

Ashrah and Onaga were tired and drained out of energy after traveling the previous 57 planes of the Netherealm. It's been 500 years.

"I think this area will have to do." Onaga stated as he rested on the ground.

"So the immortal Dragon King has given up all hope of returning to Outworld huh?" Ashrah taunted.

"Shut it witch, it's your fault."

"For the literal one billionth time, I'M SORRY! Jeez, it's been 500 years and you're still nagging me about that?" Ashrah questioned.

"Regardless of how you feel, I'm staying here. No more traveling. I will return to my throne whenever I feel the time is right." Onaga stated.

"Well I'm going to finish what I started. I'm out for revenge, shouldn't you be." Ashrah asked.

"My revenge starts with your death." Onaga replied.

_That's right. I've been traveling for 500 years straight and never got killed. I was always alive before and after I was dragged here. After reaching the 1st plane of the Netherealm, I finally met Quan Chi for the first time._

"And that's why I'm here. I'll do anything to return." Ashrah told him.

"And why shouldn't I just kill you now and make my own personal slave?" Quan Chi asked. He was intrigued by her question.

"Well, in this w—" Ashrah's words were shut off by reality.

* * *

"Wait! What is this?" Shelia asked.

"It's important information." Tesla responded.

"What I saw in this memory just now. If those words would have been completed, the world and all of reality as we know it would be over." Shelia stated.

"And how is that so?" Tesla asked.

"They prove imbalance in the universe. Knowledge of things we shouldn't even know about. And the safe guard would activate. I learned this from one of Kitana's diaries." Shelia stated.

"Speaking of Kitana, there is another just like her. She's been roaming the streets very busily lately along with a girl named Tanya." Tesla stated.

"It's probably just Jade. Those two are of no concern. Take me back to the time you destroyed the Shirai Ryu Clan." Shelia demanded.

"There...is a problem. I didn't arrive at the Shirai Ryu temple that day until after it was already destroyed."

"I saw you there with my own eyes." Shelia confirmed. Tesla forgot that she was still posing as her sister, Ashrah. Ashrah was there before and after the fall, but not during. Tesla, on the other hand, was only present during the second fall of the Shirai Ryu.

"That...was my twin sister." Tesla stated. Shelia's eyes become grimmer.

"That's a lie! How would he...nevermind. Just take me to the time after the destruction then." Shelia demanded. Tesla nods her head towards Shelia.

* * *

They are transferred to the time when the Shirai Ryu Temple was completed defeated, destroyed, and frozen—the first time. It was dawn; Ashrah and Quan Chi were the only ones present as they were looking over the corpses.

"This is a great time for the Netherealm, Ashrah." Quan stated. Ashrah was silent. She looked at the corpses regretfully as she remembers each and every member. "You've raised quite a formidable clan. I wish we could have gotten the Lin Kuei too, but this might be the only clan we need."

"Why did you have to kill them? I told you that we'd be your Earthrealm troops." Ashrah commented.

"The true plan was to improve the powers of the Shirai Ryu. It was your sister's call to kill them and send their souls to the Netherealm." Quan Chi stated. Ashrah was angered by his words. "Speaking of which, she is cold; even colder than you. She destroyed the members all the way to the infants."

Ashrah whipped her head towards Quan Chi. She gave him a sharp, evil glare.

"That last part was just some Netherealm Humor. We may be the foulest of Creatures, but we find use in the Infants. They will want blood. Revenge. You can fuel that revenge by rebuilding the clan." Quan Chi stated.

"And renew the process, am I right?" Ashrah asked.

"Not quite. I had to destroy the Shirai Ryu. It's the laws of the Universe." Quan Chi responded.

"Is that why you left that young girl alive too?" Ashrah was pointed towards a frozen Shelia.

"She officially joined literally right before the first member was killed. She'll be their leader." Quan Chi stated.

"I find it better to finish her off rather than live through this pain and suffering." Ashrah stated. Quan Chi laughed.

"Once she wakes up, she'll have a choice. For the next few hundred years, I want you to write and record everything you know about the Shirai Ryu. She has access to all missions, combat training, vault codes if any, and information on dead, alive, and incoming members of the Shirai Ryu. Once you're finished, we will awaken her." Quan Chi confirmed.

"How will I know if my work pays off? What if she joins the Lin Kuei?" Ashrah asked.

"Her sister is missing in the Lin Kuei's eyes. Leave her sister's gourmets, we'll give her a brand new look and attire in the Netherealm anyway." Quan Chi answered.

"And if she doesn't become the leader?" Quan Chi looked at Ashrah with a sly look. "Fine. I'll get started right away."

* * *

***Back in the real world* **

Shelia releases Ashrah's arm.

"Now that you know the truth, what will you do?" Tesla stated. However, she finds herself standing in front of Shao Kahn. He looks infuriated. Surrounding Tesla was Baraka and his warriors. "How long have I been here?"

"You confuse me Sorceress." Shao Kahn stated.

"Don't tell me Ashrah put me in this situation." Tesla bargained. "What did she do this time?"

"The highest form of treason possible has occurred in Outworld. Since you claim to be her sister, I hope that you plan on taking care of her once we find our missing companion." Shao Kahn stated.

"Well, she's definitely stuck in a situation that she won't be coming back from." Tesla commented. "Also, the time magic has been perfected, Shao Kahn."

"Excellent."

"By the way, who's missing?" Tesla asked.

"My daughter, Kitana. She has not been seen for the past 10 days." Shao Kahn responded. Tesla looked to the ground in pity.

"I see why you've decided to question my sister's loyalties. Now I know this for certain. My sister didn't do it, she far softer than I am. Even I wouldn't have stooped this low unless certain conditions occurred."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Preview of Ch 6: Crossed Morals…**

"_Why are you here?" Kitana asked._

_"Outworld is currently in disarray. Shao Kahn will soon put the entire realm on martial law. Many people will die."_

"_Why should that matter to me?" Kitana asked._

"_I'm here to bring you back home, not to council you. Let's go now!" Jade demanded. Kitana turned around. She was dressed in her combat outfit and looked older than she did before._

"_And what if I refuse?" Kitana asked. Jade pulled out her pole and got into an offense stance._

"_Do I need to say anything else?" Jade threatened._


	6. Crossed Morals

**Crossed Morals**

_Everyone has a breaking point. Sometimes it's reached early in their life, at other times it is late. No matter what, we should all try to overcome this feeling._

"I want everyone to search this realm from top to bottom." Shao Kahn was frustrated. "Someone here is playing games." Jade enters Kahn's throne room frantically.

"Pardon my intrusion, Emperor! I just want to know that Rain isn't pranking me again! Are Kitana and Tanya really missing?" Jade asked.

"Jade, my faithfully servant! You've come just in time. I must inform you that Rain is not pulling a prank about this. Someone has kidnapped my daughter and your friend Tanya."

"Thank you!" Jade begins to take off immediately, however she is stopped by Shao Kahn.

"Jade! Make sure you take everything you need. Anyone bold enough to pull a trick like this must be incredibly strong or incredibly stupid. I suspect it to be the Saurians. Question everyone, Trust no one. Anyone harboring Kitana without her consent will be facing the worst punishment possible."

"You can leave everything to me, Emperor. Trust me when I say, death will be dealt on this day." Jade confirmed as she rushed out of the throne room.

* * *

Jade races towards the one place she knows Kitana would probably be at: Anomaly's house in the Living Forest. Along the way, she passes through Li Mei's village. She spots a petty thief attacking a citizen. Jade prepares to kill him, but Li Mei knocks the guy out with a karate chop. She was much stronger than the last time she fought Kitana.

"I see you've gotten a lot better with your fighting skills." Jade commented.

"Thanks for the compliment as always. Are you here to finally give me the spar I've been waiting for?" Li Mei asked.

"I can't right now. I'm on an incredibly important mission right now." Jade responded.

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Kitana's gone missing." Jade Answered. Li Mei laughed.

"So the princess has finally dropped the charade I see." Li Mei commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Her sister Mileena claimed that she would be taking over Outworld someday soon." Li Mei stated. Jade's mind was boggled. She ran out of the village without saying anything else.

"Hey wait! Tell Shao Kahn that we need more Silver Blocks for the Gates!" Li Mei shouted. However, Jade was already out of sight. "As always, no one in realm gives a crap about us."

* * *

As moments pass, Jade arrives at Anomaly's house in the living forest. She spots many fresh bodies in the forest when look dismantled and have multiple stab wounds. She then turned to the entrance and spots Tanya sneaking out of the house. As Tanya runs in Jades direction, Jade signaled her over.

"Tanya." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya whispered.

"I've been looking for you two for the past ten days. Shao Kahn's worried."

"Kitana wanted to come here to be to herself. I was in Earthrealm, no one cares about me. I tried to convince Kitana to return home, but she won't listen. Maybe you can convince her."

"Will do. Make sure you don't inform Shao Kahn about anything until I return." Jade suggested. Tanya nodded and escaped the area. Jade ran up to the house and entered inside. She saw Kitana looking out of the kitchen window. A heavy thunderstorm begins to occur during the time.

"Why are you here?" Kitana asked.

"Outworld is currently in disarray. Shao Kahn will soon put the entire realm on martial law. Many people will die."

"Why should that matter to me?" Kitana asked.

"I'm here to bring you back home, not to council you. Let's go now!" Jade demanded. Kitana turned around. She was dressed in her combat outfit and her eyes looked different from before.

"And what if I refuse?" Kitana asked. Jade pulled out her pole and got into an offense stance.

"Do I need to say anything else?" Jade threatened.

Kitana tosses her fans one by one at Jade. Jade easily dodges both fans and tosses a boomerang at Kitana. She easily dodges the boomerang and dashes towards Jade. Jade attempts to swing her pole against Kitana, but Kitana rolls directly under the pole. Kitana recollects her fans and begins to use them as knives. Jade is able to guard some of the attacks, but she gets slashed multiple times.

"I've had way more years of experience than you. How do you think you'll be able to defeat me?" Kitana stated.

"I've been tasked to bring you back. If Shao Kahn were to see you badly damaged, he'd never forgive me." Jade replied.

Kitana opened her fans and attempted to behead her. Upon impact, Kitana's blades phase straight through Jade, who was using her shadow stalker ability. Kitana is surprised by this as Jade counters with a back hand slap to the face. She then kicks Kitana in the chest and Jade pins Kitana to the wall with her pole. As the lightning flashes, Jade gets a better look at Kitana and realizes that she looks different. Kitana's mask was torn and revealed that her teeth were that of a Tarkatan. She becomes vicious and attempts the bite at Jade's face. Jade is frightened by Kitana's appearance. Better yet, she realizes that it's actually not Kitana.

"So…you're Mileena." Jade confirms. "Quit biting and tell me where Kitana is!"

"Why should I tell you where my sister is? You're going to kill me anyway. Even if you don't, Shao Kahn will." Mileena stated.

"Why did you do this?" Jade asked.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to actually spend time with my sister?" Mileena asked.

"Not at all, as long as you actually let Shao Kahn know." Jade stated.

"I've never stood face to face with my father. This was the first time I would've saw him if you didn't arrive." Mileena stated.

"I'll ask you one last time, Monster." Jade said harshly. Mileena's body went numb. She stopped resisting against Jade. "Where is Kitana at this very moment?"

"What did you just call me?" Mileena asked.

"You're testing my patience, witch." Jade responded. Mileena grits her teeth. She uses her power to summon her Sai.

"The cave holding Sindel's vile. However, you won't be seeing her." Mileena stated. She attempts to slash Jade with her Sai. However, before she raises her arm, she feels crimson liquid running down the top of her head. She becomes confused by what has happened.

"I understand your feelings on this problem. However, you should do like I do when I can't have my way." Jade release's her pole from Mileena. She begins to leave the area. "Just deal with it." Mileena slumps over on the ground. She had Jade's boomerang penetrating her skull. She was pretty much dying. "Hopefully your soul will be transferred to someone else's body."

* * *

After miles of walking through Outworld, Jade finally arrives at the cave where Sindel's vile use to be. She found Kitana staring at the vile. She had a sad look on her face. She was in good health and showed no signs of struggle. Jade walked behind her and placed her hand on Kitana's shoulder. Jade almost scared her.

"Did you hear the stories of my mother rule?" Kitana asked.

"I heard that she was…to be honest she almost destroyed Edenia." Jade responded. Kitana clutched the vile.

"She poisoned herself and left me here with Shao Kahn. He didn't believe in me, and that's why he created a clone of me. My sister."

"Did she harm you?" Jade asked. Kitana drunk the contents in the vile. Jade was worried.

"Calm down, it's only Earthrealm's grape juice." Kitana stated. "Mileena made it for me. She also kept me company these past ten days. We've played together, laughed together, fought Saurians together, ate together, and slept together. For the first time in my life, I actually spent time with a family member that cared about me." Kitana tosses the glass on the ground in anger. A shard slightly cuts Jade's cheek. "Seeing how you've found me here, I can confirm that you probably killed her."

"I…didn't know. She attacked me. I gave her a chance."

"You gave her no such thing." Kitana looked at Jade and grabbed her hand.

"No matter. I'm sure she will return one day. It's for the best. Now, take me home." Kitana demanded.

"What should we tell him?" Jade asked.

"Where going to tell him that I'm prepared to watch Earthrealm's final tournament." Kitana stated. Jade hands Kitana her fans and they leave the cave behind. Once they are out of sight, a silhouette walks out of the cave with two Sais in hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope you've enjoyed this side story of my "Mortal Kombat Mythologies" fanfiction series. Season 2 of Mortal Kombat Mythologies is set to be released on April 18****th**** and will be a full blown remake of final MK tournament as a new set of opponents will be fighting in the tournament.**

**Coming up on Mortal Kombat Mythologies Season 2**

"_It looks like someone is near a breach in their contract." ~Kitana_

"_Your actions could have cost him his life." ~Raiden_

"_At least your friends have a chance of being alive! My partner wasn't so lucky!" ~Sonya_

"_I'm curious…why would you associate with your enemy?" ~Tesla_

_Suddenly, a water bubble surrounded Hornbuckle._

"_Hey, maybe they're just in it to win just like us." ~Johnny Cage_

"_So if we lose this tournament…" ~Hornbuckle_


	7. (Bonus) Behind the Kombat: Compromise

**Behind the Kombat: Compromise**

**The Split.** Originally Compromise and RotSR were one story. The three acts were Rise 1-5, Compromise 1-2 &amp; 5, and Rise Chapter 6 plus Kitana elements of the Missing Kitana arc respectively.

* * *

**Not much of an Assassin?** Kitana's Role as a Princess and next heir to the Outworld Throne was chosen because I found it strange that she's called Princess Kitana, but neither acts not lives like an actual princess in the source material.

* * *

**The Pre-Tournament. **The story of Compromise was much different. As mentioned in Ch. 2, Kahn assigned Jade to get Tanya involved in a pre-Tournament to test her skills. However, this Idea was scrapped due to the fact that RotSR's 5th Chapter was the original pre-Tournament concept and took place years later. So to fix timing issues with the crossover, chapters 3-5 were creates on the spot to make up for the four year time gap as well as the time game in which Kitana, Jade, and Tanya were in RotSR Ch. 5.

* * *

**Pre-Tournament matches were as followed: ([] = Winner)**

_[Rain] vs Raskal _

_Rain vs [Tesla] (See Redemption's Behind the Kombat)_

_[Tanya] vs Li Mei_

_[Tesla] vs Vorpax_

_[Tanya] vs Tesla_

* * *

**Teenagers?** Originally, Kitana was supposed to be ageless due to a spell placed by Sindel. Since parallel universes idea was scrapped, I made the Time Jump spell to explain why she'll still be in her late teens not fighting in the 10th tournament for Redemption.

* * *

**Li Meid it!** The reasoning behind Li Mei's story is mainly to illustrate how people's actions and lifestyles change when they've been exposed to Outworld for too long.

* * *

**Mileena...is Cool with Kitana? **Mileena's inclusion was always intended for the story. However, she was going to be used as an alter-ego for Kitana. Elements of this can be seen in chapter 5 where the "Mileena" alter-ego is introduced in Shelia's mind. More info on that version of Mileena can be found in the 3rd Chapter of RotSR. One thing I still wanted was to give Kitana and Mileena a real connection. One of the best ways I found to do this is to actually allow them to love each other as Sisters who were used as pawns by Shao Kahn. Their relationship will play a massive role in future stories. Trust me when I say Reklaim might become the best Kitana-Mileena teamup story you'll ever read.

* * *

**Character Stats for the Story:**

The Strongest Character in the story is **Tanya**. She has access to some of Anomaly's Abilities and with the training she indulged in at the end of the story, she is actually the strongest character as of Chapter 6.

The weakest Character in the Story is actually **Kitana**. She has no real combat experience besides using cheap tricks. If her fight with Li Mei involved no talking, she would not have won that fight.

The named character with the least amount of dialogue is **Bo Rai Cho**.

The named Character with the most amount of dialogue is **Li Mei**.


End file.
